Teen Titans at Disney World
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: The Titans go on vacation! but it ain't all fun and rides. some unsuspected visitors come along. and there is a made up character. slight RxS


Teen Titans at Disney World

Raven: um...Now were are we going again?  
Cyborg: were do you think we're going, to Disney World in Orlando, Florida Starfire: this World of Disney, it is fun yes?  
Robin: it's named after the founder, Walt Disney. He created the mascots of the place, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofey, and Miney Mouse Starfire: these mascots, they are real animals?  
Raven: no, they're just people in costumes wasting their time and sweating like a pig Beast Boy: who cares about that stuff. I want to go on all of the roller coasters 5 times Cyborg: then you better not hurl in the T-car on the way home Robin: we're just going to have a villian free, fun filled day Raven: if there is anything there that will make Beast Boy act stupid, then I'll wait outside Starfire: no, friends musn't wait outside; you must come and enjoy a day at the World of Disney Beast Boy: are we there yet!  
Cyborg: we'll get there when we get there (After a very long drive, Beast boy get even more impatient)  
Beast boy: DUDE, are we there now!  
Robin: we're almost there. We should be able to see the castle any minute now Starfire: castle? they have royalty in the Disney World?  
Cyborg: there isn't ant royalty there. that's a place for Cinderella. And lunch!. But she's a disney character too Beast Boy: DUDE, I see it! I see it! We're here!  
Raven: finally, that's something new to hear out of your mouth instead of "are we there yet?" over and over again (they paid to park, paid for the tickets, and went inside)  
Starfire: what may we do first?  
Beast boy: I sat we go on Space Mouantain Raven: I say the Haunted House Robin: I don't really care what we do Cyborg: Why don't we let the ladies go first Starfire: I don't mind Raven: so then it's up ti me. Then I sat we go to the Haunted Mansion (they walked to the Haunte Mansion, waited in line, and then go into a room that gets crowded with people)  
Starfire: must it be so congested?  
Robin: that's a way to get the people scared (then a scary vioce starts talking. Then the room get's bigger, ahd the pictureson the walls started to change into zombie looking people)  
Starfire: well, they are doing a good job. it's starting to do the creeping on me (after he voice was done speaking, all of the people walked on and came to the boat part of the ride)  
(when the ride was over, all of the titans walked out of the haunted Mansion and walked on to do something else)  
Raven: they could of made that alot scarier Beast Boy: n-n-not saying that was sc-scary, but that was ok (Cyborg lookes at the map that he picked up at the front of the park)  
Cyborg: we are closest to...um...Thunder Mountain Beast Boy: SWEET, does that make it the next thing we can do? Does it? huh?  
(all of a sudden, they heard a sinister laugh and some magical changing sounds)  
Raven: why do those sounds sound so familiar?  
Robin: they sound to familiar Beast Boy: I could have one guess and probably get it right Cyborg: and your guess is.  
(then out of the blue, Nunbo jumps hig above the trees for all of the titans to see)  
Beast Boy: Mumbo Raven: what's he doing here? to act like himself or more of an idiot?  
Cyborg: Do you know how much trouble he can cause here? It's like set up for him. With all of the people here, he might even get people hurt Starfire:(gasp) we must stop him or he could turn the Disney World into the Mumbo World Robin: STarfire's right, we need to stop him (then Mumbo runs into the clear were he spots the Teen Titans then runs in oppoite direction)  
Robin: Titans GO!  
(Beast boy turns into a halk so he could see what was ahead Beast Boy: he not in the Adventure section Cyborg: he's not in the future section either (then go to Starfire were she sees the things from from inside the Haunted Mansion are alive)  
Starfire: I see the ghosts and the zombies from inside the Mansion that is Haunted. They are real? I thought they were fake. Am I mistaken?  
Robin: no you're not Star. Titans, if he keeps turning things alive, then who knows what will happen to this place!  
Raven: then why don't we.  
(she gets cut off when she Mumbo pull a trick on her)  
Mumbo: what's the matter huh? Don't like magic? Hocus Pocus (When Mumbo casted the spell, it missed Raven and hit a food stand)  
RAven: you call that magic? Azerath Metrion Zinthose (she lifts upa drink machine, opens it and shoves him inside but he turnsit into a lion once he's inside)  
(Raven pulles out her communicater when she sees Mumbo runs toward the Futureistic zone of the park)  
Raven: he's heading for your end Cyborg Cyborg: thanks Raven. (then ses Mumbo) were you headin' Mumbo?  
(Cy shootsa shot from his sonic cannon and hits Mumbo)  
Cyborg: BOOYAH! Huh?  
Mumbo:(laughs) when will you learn? I'm not alone anymore (then a mysterious person shows up behind him that lookes like a walking power plant)  
Cyborg: (says to himself) Overload. (now talking into his left arm to reach Robin's communicator) Robin, he's not alone. He' with Overload!  
Robin: (talking into his communicator) what! You got to be kidding me! That will even cause more distruction (starting to run towards the future section where Cyborg is located with his communicator in hand)  
Robin: Titans, we've got to stop Mumbo AND Mumbo Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire: (into seperate communicators) Overload!  
Beast Boy: Overload is here oo? Ah man, that will really cut into the fun time Starfire: we must defeat them before they cause more changes of obects, destroying rides, and stealing money Robin: Cyborg. we're on our way to your side of the park Cyborg: don't bother, they split up so they could ruin more of the park at one time Robin: did you see what gaits they went through?  
Cyborg: Mumbo was heading in Starfire's direction (to Star) so Starfire, Keep an eye out for.  
Starfire: I've spotted Mumbo Beast Boy: I see Overload. He's over here Robin: Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, you get Overload. Stafire and I will get Mumbo Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg: okay Starfire: (through communicator) Mumbo is near the mountain that's makes a splash Robin: I'm on my way (Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg reach the adventure section of the park)  
Cyborg: well, I don't see Overload. Raven, Beast Boy, do you guys see him?  
Beast Boy: no dice. Raven?  
Raven: not yet...wait, I see him. he's trying to destroy Thunder Mountain Beast Boy: no! Not that ride!that's 1 of my favorites (Cyborg and Beast Boy reach Thunder Mountain. Coaster cars were being thrown out of the opening were the cars are supposed to be ridind the tracks instead of flying over them Cyborg: yo, short circuit! you going to ride the coaster or just thrash it?  
Overload:(groans very loudly) Overload destroy park with Mumbo. Overload get reward Raven: reward? what reward?  
Beast Boy: who cares about a reward Cyborg: let's just kick his butt (Overload starts to throw things at the 3 titans but they dodge them and start attacking)  
(Cyborg shot him with his sonic cannon and yelled with victory when Overload fell out if sight)  
Cyborg: BOOYAH! huh!  
(Overload got back up and charged at Cyborg with a sharp jagged pole)  
Cyborg: uh-oh Raven: Azerath Metrion Zinthose!  
(Raven stopped overload from swinging the pole like it was a bat and Cyborg was a baseball)  
Cyborg: thanks Rae. I owe you Beast Boy: RAVEN, CY, LOOK OUT!  
(then Raven was hit with a roller coaster car and was knocked unconsious a few yards away from were she was standing next to Cyborg)  
Overload:(laughs evily)  
Cyborg and Beast Boy: no!  
(Beast Boy got extremely outraged when he saw what Overload did to Raven)  
Beast Boy: no one messes with Raven (he thought)  
(Beast Boy then turnes into a T-rex and rampages at Overload who looked at him stunned and pertified (BB wackes him with his powerful dinosaur tail and makes him go flying to another part of the park)  
Beast Boy: Cy, is she going to be okay?  
Cyborg: yeah, she'll be fine. She just got a good hit in the head but she should wake.  
(Right when Cyborg was finishing his sentence, Raven awoke)  
Raven: what, what happened?  
Beast Boy: Overload gave you a hard hit

(At the other side of the park were Robin and Starfire are fighting Mumbo. Starfire was bound tight by Mumbo's magic. Robin was trying to save her but doesn't want to hurt her)  
Mumbo: what's the matter kid? Can't fight without her?  
Robin: let...her...go Mumbo (he said through gritted teeth)  
(Robin was getting fustratde with Mumbo and wanted to save Starfire)  
Mumbo: you know bird boy, it's not that simple. You see, here in my hand is an explosive. I could either use it to take you out, or your pretty girlfriend. Which would it be hmmmm?  
(Robin then got an idea and winked at Starfire who saw the wink and knew what he was going to do and winked back at him)  
Robin: okay Mumbo. But why don't we play a game of hide and seek. I'll hide and you must find me. But when you're finding me, you can't use your magic. And to make it more interesting, we must leave here that is most important. Since you already have Starfire, I'm all set. But you on the other hand, since you can't use your magic to find me, why don't you leave your wand Mumbo: deal (Mumbo places his wand onto the ground and goes someplace to count)  
Robin: you count to 50 and I'll stay in this part of the park (Robin runs to go hide while Mumbo counted. But Mumbo doesn't know is that Robin has built an invisiblising thing in his belt so when he ran off, he hid someplace and turned it on then started to run back to Starfire and free her by breaking the wand that Mumbo suprisingly left on the ground when he was counting)  
Mumbo: 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 (Mumbo continued to count while peaking infront of him to see if he could spot Robin)  
(Starfire felt a gloved hand on her shoulder but saw nothing but knew that it was Robin)  
(Robin moves over to that wand and was about to break it when he heard Mumbo finish counting)  
Mumbo: 50! Huh? Hey!  
(Robin breaks the wand and all of the spell that were cast on the park and Starfire were reversed. Starfire was free and Robin turned off the invisiblising thing)  
Robin: just because we're heroes, doesn't mean we have to play fair (Robin had an arm around Starfire then went over to the defenseless Mumbo and tied him up while Starfire was trying to contact Raven)  
Starfire: Raven? Have you succeeded in capturing Overload?  
Raven: (through communicator) no, not yet but we could use some more help if you both are done with Mumbo. AND HURRY!  
Starfire: we shall assist you momentarily (Robin called the police and they came as fast as they could and retrieved Mumbo with a huge crowd in front of the theme park wondering what the heck was going on in there)

(Robin and Starfire have now arrived with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven to help them defeat Overload)  
Cyborg: he has gown weaker since we started fighting him. Like there was a spell on him to make him stronger. Did Mumbo do anything to him?  
Robin: not sure. But if so, it would be over now because Mumbo is behind bars and I broke his wand Raven: so that's why he was so strong. He used to never be able to do a number on me before Starfire: doing a number on you?  
Robin: it's an expression Star (They kept on fighting when Starfire saw something moving in the corner of the waiting station for Thunder Mountain. It was a girl that looked not much older then 7)  
Starfire: Robin, we must assist her. (now talking to the little girl) it is okay. We will help you (the little girl looked familiar but not enough to were she could know who she was)  
Little girl: what is that thingy?  
Starfire: nothing you need to fret about (Starfire was about to pick up the little girl and take her away from the fighting when Overload spotted her and started to run towards her but was stopped bu Robin. Starfire turned around to see what was going on)  
(then sudden crash came from a wall and a cloud of thick smoke appeared. When the cloud lifted, there stood 2 of the titans friends from teh artic, Kole and Ganarrk)  
Kole: Nina!  
Little girl(Nina):Kole, Ganarrk!  
(when Ganarrk saw Overload, he freaked out btu not as much when he frist saw Dr.Light's machine back at his home in the arctic)  
(Kole ran over to Starfire and started talking to Nina. Starfire left them alone and went back to fight)  
Kole: NIna, are you all right? did he hurt you?  
Nina: no, me okay. How you find me? (her eyes started to glow)  
Kole: doesn't matter. as long as your not hurt. now how about we kick some bad guy butt with my friends huh?  
Nina: yeah (Nina starts to glow white and Kole turns into an indestructible crystal. Nina shot lasers at Kole who redirected them at Overload and gave him a wake up call. That's how hard he was hit)  
(Ganarrk fought along side Cyborg. ganarrk wasn't scared of technology anymore)  
(Ganarrk gave Overload a huge blow in the head and sent him flying and put him out of commission)  
Cyborg: way 'ta go Ganarrk!  
Ganarrk: Ganarrk! (Ganarrk gave Cyborg a high five)  
Robin: thanks Kole. but who's that? and how did you now what was going on out here?  
Kole: oh, well, her name is Nina. we found her. long story. and we followed her here. We one day found her missing and saw a note in her room and figured out were this place was so then we came and heard all of the commotionand then we showed up Beast Boy: whoa, that was some good shootin'  
Nina:(shyly) thanks, me practice with Kole Robin: well this place was fun until Mumbo and Overload showed up. Well, we can get most of the place cleaned up and repaired as best as possible and hopefully have some more fun Beast Boy: well, what are we waiting for? let's get started (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven cleaned up and repaired what they could together in the future part, and the adventure part. Cyborg, Kole, Ganarrk, and Nina cleanedand repaired what was left of the mess)  
(After the park was cleaned and put together, people were let back in and all was back to normal. The titans now wanted to finish there day of fun, but with 3 more friends)  
Cyborg: well, now that the place is cleaned, and up and running, why don't we have som emofre fun!  
Beast Boy: i'm in Raven: me too Robin: yeah Starfire: me as well Cyborg: do you guys want to come? You can never have to many friends with you here in this place Kole: count me in Nina: me in! me in!  
Ganarrk: Ganarrk Beast Boy: sooooooo, what will we do then?  
Cyborg: there is a ride that is a must and that is Space Mountain (Everyone agrees to go on the ride and go to the line and wait. and wait. and wait. and wait. Finally we get to the front of the line)  
Starfire: I believe that there is only 1 passenger per coaster car Robin: Star's right. We all can't go at the same time. Some of us would have to wait for the next round of cars Raven: so then who wants to go first?  
Beast Boy and Cyborg: me!  
Robin: okay, 3 more. Kole, Nina, Ganarrk? do you guys want to go first?  
Kole: I would be glad to Ganarrk: gnarrk (Ganarrk wasn't so sure about it but since Kole was going, ge thought he should go to)  
Nina: you sure it okey dokey to ride?  
Kole: possitive (So Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kole, Nina, and Ganarrk went on the first round of cars. while leaving Robin, Starfire, and Raven to wait for the next round of cars which didn't take long)  
Robin: Starfire, Raven, do either of you want to ride in the front?  
Raven: I'd prefer not to. and don't think that's it's because i'm scared Starfire: I'd wish for you to be infront of me Robin. I am not so sure of the roller coasters if they are safe Robin: trust me Star, they're safe (They went into a tunnel that was a faded blue then started to blink red like it did in the tower when somehting was wrong in the city. then the lights turned blue again and started to blink rapidly in a pattern. then the cars started to move fowards )

(After the ride, they started t get hungry for some dinner. they debated on where to go in the park while looking at the map. they decided on a place and went there. the futuristic dining center in front of the futuristic section of the park)  
(Once they finished there meals, it was starting to get dark. but they wanted to stay for the firework show that would be displayed that night)  
Beast Boy: it's a good thing that we chose to come today Starfire: yes, it's so magnificent Robin: yeah. you know, today ended in a good way (After the first firework bursted, Ganarrk was afraid of the sparks because he thought that they would hurt him once they fell. and they boom from them exploding scared him)  
(but Ganarrk noticed that they wouln't hurt him neither the boom so he relaxed and watched the show)  
(Robin and Starfire were sitting with each other. Starfire was sitting infront of Robin with her head on his shoulder. Robin had his hands around her waist)

(After the finally, Robin noticed that Starfire had fallen asleep. Ganarrk noticed that Nina had fallen asleep too)  
Cyborg: well, it's getting late. we should be heading home (Robin picked up Starfire and carried her to the T-car. Ganarrk picked up Nina and Kole followed a they started to walk away)  
Cyborg: hey, hope to see you guys again. and thanks for the help with the bad guys Kole: no problem (They all waved goodbye except Starfire and Nina 'cause they were asleep)

(When the titans got back to the tower, they all went to there seperate rooms except Robin, who was carrying Starfire to hwer room)  
(Once he reached her room, he opened her door, walked in and placed her gently on her bed and was about to leave when he heard her call his name)  
Starfire: Robin.  
Robin: yeah Star.  
Starfire: are there any other amusement parks like that one?  
(He walked back to her bed and sat down)  
Robin: well there are 2 more like that that I know and some are kind of different but are also fun. there's Sea World, Busch Gardens, Discovery Cove, Epcot, and Universal studios Starfire: which are the 2 that are similar to the Disney world?  
Robin: Sea World amd Busch gardens. but Sea World is very wet though Stafire: and the others?  
Robin: well, Discovery Cove, it's a place were you swim with fish, dolphins, sting rays, mantarays, aquatic creatures Epcot, i don't have anything to say about that place but Universal Studios is a place were you can see how they made some movies like JAWS (Robin kept on talking about those parks and answering all of starfire questions and both talking about there day)  
(then Robin looked at Starfire's clock near her bed and noticed that it was getting very late)  
Robin: well, it's getting late Star, I should be heading to my room Starfire: okay. well good night (after she said that, she gave Robin a little kiss on the cheek. Robin blushed madly. Starfire blushed too)  
Starfire: sorry, i was just.  
(she didn't get to finish her sentence because Robin gave her a kiss. a real kiss)  
(they both blushed and then just smiled)  
Robin: that's okay. goodnight Starfire: goodnight

THE END 


End file.
